Technology for detecting phenomena in the actual world (real world) with sensors and processing sampling data output from the sensors is widely used. For example, image processing technology wherein the actual world is imaged with an imaging sensor and sampling data which is the image data is processed, is widely employed.
Also, arrangements are known having second dimensions with fewer dimensions than first dimensions obtained by detecting with sensors first signals, which are signals of the real world having first dimensions, obtaining second signals including distortion as to the first signals, and performing signal processing based on the second signals, thereby generating third signals with alleviated distortion as compared to the second signals (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-250119).
However, conventionally, signal processing taking into consideration the continuity of real world signals had not been performed, so obtaining images and the like which closer approximate real world signals has been difficult.